


Chase

by orphan_account



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintaro goes inside a haunted mansion and runs into a certain someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a AU with the gang being bros with each other no snake bullshit involved. They played truth and dare and Shintaro's dare was to go inside an abandoned mansion.

Shintaro could hear _'his'_ laugh echo throughout the whole manner. If he ever got out of here alive he was going to get revenge on all the members that dared him to visit this abandoned mansion. Two weeks ago if you asked Shintaro if he believed in vampires he would have laughed in your face. If you asked him that now he would look you straight in the eye and say yes.

 

As he ran a hand popped out through a wall trying to reach out to him. This guy was just toying with him and he hated it. If only he just stayed the five minutes he planned to and not wander he could have been home free.

While he runs there were doors plastered everywhere.

_Why did mansions have to have so many rooms?_

He could hear his name being called over and over.

Shintaro could feel _'his'_ voice whispering right next to him. If _'he'_ was getting closer the walls started to shake. After running through rooms aimlessly he found his way back to the first floor. The door was opened just like he left it. Finally a ray of light appeared before him.

 

Just as he's in front of it the door closes shut and he's slammed against it hard. It takes a few moments of inhaling air back into his system to notice that _'he'_ already found him.

"That sure was a fun game Shintaro. We can play some more of that later." the yellow eyed vampire smirks as he squats down maintaining eye contact with his prey.

"Go away." Shintaro practically snarls at the vampire. Kuroha smiled like someone told a good joke. "But this is my house. Where am I suppose to go?" his tone flirtatious.

 

"I don't care where as long as I'm not there." There was no way he was going to be vamp food. Kuroha reached for the bottom of Shintaro's shirt gently raising it up and was greeted with fresh bruises. The human grabbed Kuroha's wrist and quickly retracted it from how cold the vampire was.

"Would it kill you to buy a heater? _Considering_ how rich you are." he taunted laughing with fake confidence. He shivered when he felt cold hands touch his stomach.

"Hmm I don't know about that _considering_ I'm already dead." Kuroha punched the boy's abdomen once more.

 

 Shintaro coughed so much that he almost choked on his drool. After regaining his senses he glanced at his surroundings. The door was definitely not an option. He had no weapons and his stamina was already gone from all the abuse. This was not looking good for Shintaro.

 

Kuroha reaches out to stroke out Shintaro's cheek but stops when he sees the boy flinch.

"If you keep reacting like that I won't be able to hold myself back much longer." He cups Shintaro's face and rubs his thumbs against his cheeks in a circular motion.

"You creepy disgusting monster get away from me!" the boy hisses pushing the vampire away from him unsuccessfully. The hold the vampire had on him was strong.

"What a nasty thing to say." Kuroha says with mocked sadness.

"Keep saying things like that and-" he sticks two fingers in Shintaro's mouth.

"This will be taken away as punishment." he lightly tugs on the boy's tongue. The vampire he could hear the boy's heart pound rapidly and see the fear twinkle in his eyes.

 

His fingers linger a bit then release the boy's tongue laughing quietly as Shintaro trembles in fear under him. His hands leave the boy's face wandering down his neck to his chest and pause as he squeezes Shintaro's nipples once and continue exploring. Kuroha could hear a faint 'fucking pervert' and the look he gave him scared the boy's mouth shut.

 

The vampire palmed his prize softy. He was rewarded with a small gasp and an increased heartbeat. Kuroha sticks his hand inside Shintaro's pants passing through cotton and firmly grasping the boy's cock. He could feel the boy's body stiffen and the look he got was pleading don't do this. _Why must Shintaro tempt him so?_

As a last feeble attempt Shintaro reaches for the doorknob while kicking Kuroha off him. It was pretty cute even downright adorable but the fact that it was delaying his feeding time pissed him off. Controlling his anger he squeezed hard on Shintaro's shaft holding back his inhuman strength. Yelling and screaming really are the best part to any meal.

Shintaro dug his nails into the vampire's arms. Believing this would be enough to fend off his attacker. The vampire could smell a twinge of sweat and the tears already trailed down Shintaro's face. Kuroha lightened his hold on Shintaro while sneering at him.

 

"It looks like you didn't take me seriously." He rubs the boy's member softly enjoying the look of disgust on Shintaro's face.

"Well I don't mind. Having you being completely obedient would be a bit boring." Kuroha pumps the boy's cock faster enjoying the red painted on the boy's face. Kuroha leans his face closer to Shintaro's stopping until their lips almost touch.

"After all I haven't even broken you properly yet." Shintaro gives him a dirty glare and opens his mouth to retort but a moan comes out and he quickly shuts it.

 

"Aww don’t be stingy I wanna hear your pretty voice." Kuroha kisses Shintaro's neck increasing his grip with every kiss.

"Pisss…off" Shintaro made sure his words dripped with venom. The vampire dragged his fangs against the boy's neck teasing him.

"Please?" he asked lightly caressing the boy's balls. Shintaro bite his own lip so hard blood leaked dripping down. Kuroha scoffed but swiped his tongue against Shintaro's lips savoring the boy's flavor. The vampire could feel Shintaro's precum dripping on his hand. _How easy the boy is_ he thought.

 

Kuroha's hand moves faster and faster and he could feel Shintaro wrap himself against him. Shintaro's whines and shaky breath is music to his ears. Kuroha plays with the boy's tip earning loud moans of pleasure from Shintaro. Kuroha whispers lewd promises into the boy's ears and all the boy could do in return was nod his head in agreement desperately.

"Please please more I need more." he begged. For a moment dark brown eyes meet hungry yellow.

 

A few more strokes and Shintaro bucked his hips trying to sync with Kuroha's pace. "Cum for me." Kuroha demanded harshly his breath reaching deep inside Shintaro's ear. With those words alone the boy arched his back sinking his nails deep inside Kuroha's back. Everything starts to slow down for the human. Shintaro could feel his release about to fade away when a sharp pain attacks his neck.

 

Shintaro felt his whole body on fire. It was a dangerous addictive feeling. The more he burned the better he felt. The only downside is he was becoming light-headed extremely fast. Shintaro could barely see Kuroha from his tunnel vision.

"Ah I knew it. Your blood is definitely worthy of my approval." Kuroha dug his fangs deeper and deeper into the boy's neck. Lapping and slurping all the blood flowing like a stream. Shintaro could see stars beneath his eyelids and came once again.

His body went limp and fell with a loud thud. Kuroha licked his lips and rubbed his belly content.

"You know your blood is really sugary." He stares straight into Shintaro's blank eyes.

 

"And I happen to have a big sweet tooth." The vampire pets Shintaro's hair curling his fingers in the boy's locks. Shintaro looks up at Kuroha trying to give him a glare but he was too tired to focus.

 

"Rest up Shintaro tomorrow you have a long schedule ahead." Kuroha planted a small kiss on Shintaro's lips. The human could taste of bit of his own blood. Shintaro heard the same laugh he was running from and his vision turned black.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being longer than I thought it would be. I have a weakness for vampire Kuroha. Hope you liked it.


End file.
